Quinton Flynn
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, U.S. | alma mater = Bowling Green State University, Kent State University | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1992–present | agent = | family = }} Quinton Joseph Flynn (born October 10, 1964) is an American voice actor, who is most notable for providing the English voices of video game characters such as Raiden in the Metal Gear series, Marcus Damon in Digimon Data Squad, Lea and Axel in the Kingdom Hearts series, Reno in Final Fantasy VII and its sequels and prequels, and Henry in No More Heroes. He is a frequently recurring actor in the Crash Bandicoot video game series. He also voices Jhin from League of Legends. From 2010 to 2017, he was the voice of Silver the Hedgehog in the ''Sonic'' series. Filmography Animation * All Grown Up! - Kid #3, Funny Hair Man (Ep. 9) * The Angry Beavers – Rusty, Singer * As Told by Ginger - George Magrority * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Tycho (Ep. 35) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes – Malekith the Accursed * Cow and Chicken – Beaver #1, Man * Dave the Barbarian – King, Cute Backstreet Minstrel * Fantastic Four – Human Torch/Johnny Storm (season 2) * Freakazoid! – Elliot * Generator Rex - Beau (Ep. "Rock My World"; uncredited) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Harvey, Bailiff, Dr. Gaylord * Johnny Bravo – Boy #1 * Mad - Jack Harper, Captain Thomas Gregson, MADitorial Announcer (Ep. "POblivion/Umbrellamentary") * Mickey Mouse Works – Mickey Mouse (In a few episodes of the first season) * My Life as a Teenage Robot – Sheldon Lee, Don Prima, additional voices * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest – Ben, Jonny Quest (season 2), Policeman * Robot Chicken - Elmer Fudd, Swiper the Fox, additional voices * Samurai Jack – Monk A * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Additional voices (2 episodes) * Spider-Man: The Animated Series – Human Torch/Johnny Storm * Stuart Little - Snowbell (13 episodes, replacing Nathan Lane) * Teen Titans – Lightning * Timon & Pumbaa – Timon (24 episodes, replacing Nathan Lane) * Totally Spies - Rick * Xyber 9: New Dawn – Mick Dubbing in anime * Initial D series - Shingo Shoji (Tokyopop English dub) * Digimon Data Squad – Marcus Damon * Naruto – Iruka Umino * Blood+ - Carl, McCoy * Bleach – Kon * Zatch Bell - Dr. Riddles Films * A Hard Day's Day – Paul McCartney * Bilal: A New Breed of Hero - Additional Voices * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children – Reno * Globehunters: An Around The World in Eighty Days Adventure – Dr. Wilkins, Spume * Immigrants – Hermaphrodite, Businessman * Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinee – Raiden (English voice) * My Dinner With Jimi – Paul McCartney * The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story – Bad Baboon, Wolf #3 * The Last: Naruto the Movie – Iruka Umino, Messenger * Ultimate Avengers – additional voices Video games * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits – Kharg * Call of Duty: United Offensive – Private Ender * Crash Bandicoot series ** Nitro Kart – Doctor N. Gin, Nitrous Oxide ** Tag Team Racing – Chick Gizzard Lips ** Twinsanity – Doctor N. Gin, Victor and Moritz (The Evil Twins), Penguin * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII – Reno * Curse of Monkey Island – Mr. Fossey * Final Fantasy X – Isaaru * Final Fantasy X-2 – Isaaru * Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure – Poco, Roger * Kingdom Hearts series - Axel (English voice) ** II ** Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ** 358/2 Days ** Birth by Sleep – Lea ** Dream Drop Distance – Lea (English voice) ** 1.5 Remix (archived and new footage) ** 2.5 Remix - Axel/Lea (English voice) (archived and new footage) ** III – Axel/Lea (English voice) * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring: The Video Game – Merry, Gollum * Madagascar: The Video Game – Big Mouth Parrot, Delivery Truck Driver, Sailor #1, Lemur #2 * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance – Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Metal Gear Solid series - Jack, Raiden ** Sons of Liberty ** Portable Ops – Fox Soldier B ** Guns of the Patriots ** Revengeance * Minority Report: Everybody Runs – Danny Witwer, Rufus T. Riley, additional voices * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact – Iruka Umino * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Iruka Umino * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Iruka Umino * No More Heroes – Henry Cooldown * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle – Henry Cooldown * Onimusha: Blade Warriors – Kotaro Fuma * Orphen: Scion of Sorcery – Orphen * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow – Lucky, Ice Viking King, Magistrate of Nassau, Port Royal Civilian * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale – Raiden * Rogue Galaxy – Monsha, Toady, Ugozl lo Burkaqua * Shark Tale – Middle-age Man Fish, News-truck Fish * Sonic the Hedgehog series - Silver the Hedgehog (2010-2017) ** Colors (DS version only; credited as Derek Allen) ** Forces ** Free Riders ** Generations ** Mario and Sonic series *** London 2012 Olympic Games *** Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games *** Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe – Venom * The Saboteur – Additional voices * The Wonderful 101 – Prince Vorkken (English voice) * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse – Banshee, Abyss Notes External links * * * Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:Actors from Cleveland Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Bowling Green State University alumni Category:Kent State University alumni Category:Actors from Los Angeles Category:People from Los Angeles Category:21st-century American actors Category:20th-century American actors